


Heavy Ball Trainer Tussle

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Futadom, Futanari, Huge balls, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Silver’s poised to give his normal speech on using Pokemon as tools the moment he next sees his rival Kris! Unfortunately for him, Kris is ready to act the next time she sees Silver too. Hopefully Silver can survive a face full of his hung rival’s sweaty crotch…





	Heavy Ball Trainer Tussle

Silver had this really nice speech ironed out about using Pokemon as tools and fighting for what you want. It was going to be really good! It was absolutely going to twist that stubborn girl Kris’s head and finally set her on his path of not being a do-gooder about Pokemon. He couldn’t wait to blow that poor girls mind!

Silver heard a ruffle in the bushes. He spun his head that way. Was that her? Was she finally at the entrance to Ilex Forest to hear his correct opinion about training Pokemon?

It was in fact Kris who emerged from the bushes, looking significantly more frustrated and tired than normal. She didn’t seem interested in pausing for Silver’s normal pre-battle rant at all. No, she just kept moving as Silver started chatting. The smug red headed boy didn’t think anything of it as she rushed towards him, even as it was abundantly clear they were set on a collision course. Silver only finally swallowed his pride and started to react once he saw the peppy, angry Kris jump into the air.

Silver gasped. He tried to move out of the way at the very last moment, but he was far too late. Kris’s spat-wrapped crotch was hurtling towards him and consuming a good 60% of his line of sight already! Things seemed to move in slow motion as the woman’s thighs rocketed towards him, likely powered by some odd adrenaline powered hyper perceptiveness on the brink of impending pain. Silver started to notice things about Kris’s clothes… mainly that her spats were bulging beyond compare with some unmistakable meaty mass beneath the fabric. Where Silver expected to see the outlines of underwear, instead he saw two orange-sized orbs barely constrained beneath her pants. Accompanying them was an equally as unmistakable roddy span of tented underwear, extending from the base of the girl’s crotch all the way down to near her knee cap. Silver realized what that all was packed into Kris’s pants, he just didn’t want to admit it. Yet, deny it or not, that massive wad of enormous sex bits was getting closer and closer and…

SMASH! Impact! Kris’s balls impacted right against Silver’s lips and cheeks! For how degrading it was taking a face full of girl meat at high speeds, that comparatively soft impact of a lady’s huge nuts hitting him was a light hit. There was still a fully bodied woman attached to this unconventional strike, a weight that effortlessly sent poor Silver off his upright stance and hurtling into the thick forest grasses…

Silver fell. The jolt was enough to make him momentarily question where he was and what he was doing. He opened his eyes to see stars… and half his vision eclipsed by enormous lady gonads barely confined to the confines of her tight sports pants. The other half of his gaze had a blue haired girl smiling maniacally at his testical-pinned head. 

“Ahhhh, FINALLY!” Kris rang out. “I’ve been here for days without getting any! Finally, there’s something else other than a pitcher plant to fuck! 

Yup, that settled it. As if the crotch-first collision wasn’t enough evidence, Kris had had enough to do with Silver. She wanted a pleasing mouth on her cock as soon as possible and he was the nearest pair of human lips in the vicinity! 

Silver tried to defiantly resist his self imposed archnemesis off of his face, but it was a useless affair. Kicking was hopeless; his legs were far out of range of the woman to raise any threat. His arms didn’t fare much better. Silver’s hands were far too weak to lift the unexpectedly heavy girl off of his head. His valiant attempts to lift the bitch off of him only really resulted in his capture giggling and cooing as his digits sunk into her plump thighs. Any attempt at talking was just immediately clogged by the fat pair of heaving trainer nuts sitting atop his face. He was pinned, helpless to counter attack versus this horny trainer! 

What’s worse was the more he opened his yap to shout into the expanse of nylon-wrapped ball flesh pressed against his chin, the more he learned that Kris was absolutely telling the truth about being lost in a forest without any sort of satisfying release. Kris’s crotch smelled like her story; like a woman who had been hiking in the heat of a summer forest for several days. The scent of countless washings of daytime sweat interlaced with the water permeating the fabric was heavy on her clothed nuts. The scent of dried cum from unfulfilling night time mastrubation sessions hung even worse on those huge lady balls hanging right against his nose. What a nasty woman she was for leaving that part of her so poorly washed! What a barbarian for thrusting that into his face! What an awful… awful…

As angry as Silver was… Silver found himself relaxing from the scent. All that rage and resistance seemed to be purging itself out of his body with every small twitch of his nose. He still hated it, absolutely and completely! ...But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to prevent himself from huffing the sweaty girl’s crotch. No matter what signal he sent his head, his body seemed to just want more and more of that odorous air…

“Finally you’re good for something!” Kris exclaimed. “You’ve been a real pain in the backside talking to me at the end of long routes and annoying trials. Figured I’d pay you back with a pain from my lower front side, punk~”

Silver’s blood boiled over at that heinous taunt… but it calmed down back to completely cool as more of that corrupt air filled his system. What was going on here? How was huffing in Kris’s sweaty nuts stirring this much of a reaction out of him!? He always thought he had a bit more dignity than this! He was the awesome bad boy that knew how to use Pokemon correctly: as tools! Yet now, somehow, he was the one being treated more like a tool than anything. Had he really just been a spineless bitch who wanted nothing more than to huff fat balls all day? Did he really have nothing more to him than that!

“Kiss ‘em” Kris demanded. “Give ‘em a nice grope with those pretty lips of yours, sweetheart.”

Fuck that! Fuck taking orders! Silver wasn’t going to stand for such a humiliating display! 

...At least, that’s what he said mentally. Physically, his mouth started toying against that polymer fabric the moment Kris uttered “Kiss”. His own body wouldn’t listen to him now! Oh, this was just the worst. Silver was so drunk off of girl scrotum he couldn’t manage the slightest inkling of a defense against this humiliation. What was he going to do!? His reputation was going to be ruined if anyone found out about this! He’d never have an ounce of dignity to his reputation ever again. He’d be doomed to being nothing more than a skank for sweaty ball sacks! He’d always be associated with big, heavy, potent, engorged, taut-full, aching, needy, pulsating, delicious…

Silver relaxed completely underneath the aroma of sex pressed against his chin. Kris’s nuts… they were so good. Why… why was he fighting them again?

Cock-drunkeness had subdued the shrimpy paper tiger of a trainer completely. Silver gave up. His nervous expression sunk into an absorbed calm. He took a deep snort right against the other trainer’s pants, getting a heavy hit of the drug-like futa cock musk. Kris had broken him as effortlessly as expected. The bad boy had been totally pacified from the wrath of Kris’s incredible balls.

Kris smiled. Excellent! The little fiery twink had finally been twisted from nuisance to useful! Now that he’d been properly pacified, it was time to reward her newest ballslut with some far more intimate contact…

Kris pulled her spats down and let her absolutely enormous package come coiling out in full. A full fucking 18 inches of arm-thick cock stretched out to greet the dazed eyes of the musk-drunk Silver, stirring his inner bitch to squealing with joy from its authoritative size! Those huge nads proved just as enticing, totally captivated the needy bitch between Kris’s thighs. Poor Silver had been so thoroughly teased by that set of underwear. It was time he got to experience the real thing! 

Penetration would come soon and often enough. Kris didn’t expect Silver to rush away; savoring this moment was more important for now. For the first 10 minutes of Kris having her pants down, it was nothing more than ball worship. Silver kissed and caressed, licked and fondled every inch of those heaving heavy balls with all the attention they deserved. 

Finally, Kris had a nice ball cleaner to keep her company on these long summer hikes...


End file.
